Jane Doe
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: —Entonces… —dice la niña—, ¿sabes quién era esa chica de la entrevista? ¡Su vestido era hermoso! —exclama, levantándose de un salto para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, como la muchacha que vio en televisión hace unos minutos... ADV: Spoilers del epílogo de Mockingjay.


**Jane Doe**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

_«Les contaré cómo sobreviví. Les contaré que, cuando tengo una mañana mala, me resulta imposible disfrutar de nada porque temo que me lo quiten.»_

(Katniss Everdeen)

* * *

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins **y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

—Entonces… —dice la niña—, ¿sabes quién era esa chica de la entrevista? ¡Su vestido era hermoso! —exclama, levantándose de un salto para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, como la muchacha que vio en televisión hace unos minutos... **ADV: Spoilers del epílogo de **_**Mockingjay**_**.**

* * *

—Mamá, ¿quién es esa muchacha? —pregunta la niña, señalando con un dedo la pantalla del televisor.

Un estremecimiento me recorre la espina dorsal mientras mis ojos siguen la trayectoria marcada por su mano. De pronto, el mundo se apaga a mí alrededor como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor.

En la pantalla se muestra a una joven de dieciséis años, enfundada en el vestido más hermoso del mundo, soltando risitas tontas mientras gira sobre sus pies. Pareciera que largas lenguas de fuego envuelven su cuerpo. Un hombre de cabello azul se acerca unos cuantos pasos a ella para sujetarle el brazo y evitar que caiga del escenario.

—_¡No te pares! __—_dice, asombrado.

—_Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me mareé! __—_responde ella entre risas mientras observa al público con ojos desorientados.

Con pasos torpes, entro a la habitación en donde se encuentra mi hija, sentada en un mullido sillón, con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho. Sus ojos azules están fijos en mí.

—Mami —dice, dudando—, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunta, levantándose de un salto y acercándose a mí a toda velocidad. Sus delgados brazos envuelven mi cintura y durante un instante me siento morir.

_Por favor no me toques. _

Me cubro la boca con una mano antes de dejar escapar esas cinco palabras. Acaricio con dedos temblorosos el largo cabello trenzado de la niña. Una lágrima salada cae sobre su coronilla.

—_Nos estás matando __—_dice el hombre de cabello azul.

_Ustedes me mataron a mí. _

—Cariño —digo. Mi voz suena extraña, apagada—, ¿puedes llamar a tu padre, por favor?

Ella me suelta de inmediato, asintiendo con la cabeza, y corre hacía las escaleras. La verdad es que no necesito a Peeta aquí. Sólo quiero alejarla de esa imagen en el televisor. Escucho cada uno de sus pasos apresurados mientras busco a tientas el sillón a mis espaldas. Me dejo caer, sin fuerzas, sobre un cojín y agarro el mando a distancia. Apunto a la televisión como si sujetara un arma.

—_Entonces, volvamos al momento en el que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha…_

La voz de Caesar Flickerman muere en el instante en el que oprimo el botón del control. Jadeando, observo la pantalla oscurecida con aprensión.

No es la primera vez que transmiten las entrevistas de Los Juegos del Hambre —al menos Plutarch aún tiene la decencia de transmitir solamente las entrevistas y no los Juegos—, pero Fulvia siempre nos avisa con tiempo… ¿por qué no lo hicieron ésta vez?

Algo en mi pecho se agita herido. Me pregunto si Haymitch y Effie están al tanto de esto, aunque lo dudo. Nos lo hubieran comentado ayer —él, cuando vino a cenar, y ella, cuando llamó por teléfono para saludar, justo quince minutos después de que Haymitch se desmayara, ebrio, sobre nuestra mesa—.

Escucho los pasos en las escaleras.

Rye balbucea.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre, Willow? —pregunta Peeta.

—No lo sé. Estaba llorando —responde la niña con una voz tan asustada que hace que me avergüence de mi misma.

Limpio los residuos de lágrimas de mis mejillas justo cuando mi marido entra a la habitación acompañado de mis dos hijos. Willow corre a mi lado y se sienta en mi regazo, pegando su frente a mi cuello.

La abrazo con fuerza.

—Te quiero —digo.

Peeta me observa, curioso. Se acerca, con Rye en los brazos, y se inclina para darme un beso en la frente, luego, se sienta a mi lado y yo estiro una mano por encima del cuerpo de Willow para tocar el cabello rubio de mi bebé, que sonríe sin motivos y me hace sentir como si un rayo de sol me acariciara el rostro. Es por eso que no quiero que ellos sepan aún…

—¿Ya estás mejor, mami? —pregunta Willow.

—Sí —respondo, intentando sonar valiente, como la chica de la televisión.

Peeta clava sus ojos en mi rostro, intentando descifrar mi expresión.

—Entonces… —dice la niña, con el rostro iluminado por la emoción. A veces me sorprende la facilidad con la que supera las cosas. Espero que posea ésta cualidad siempre—, ¿sabes quién era esa chica de la entrevista? ¡Su vestido era hermoso! —exclama, levantándose de un salto para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, como la muchacha que vio en televisión hace unos minutos.

Río un poco.

_Cinna, ¿oíste eso?_

Algo se oprime en mi pecho, pero ésta vez, lo contengo. ¿Importa si oculto la verdad un poco? Ella es muy joven todavía y yo no quiero decirle...

—No, Willow, no lo sé —respondo mientras recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y Rye me tira de la trenza con sus manitas rechonchas.

Es lógico que ella no reconozca en mí a esa chica de dieciséis años que resplandecía como el sol gracias a esa obra de arte que llevaba por vestido. Las cicatrices que cubren mi cuerpo son el maquillaje perfecto para esconder a esa Katniss. Además, mi expresión también ha cambiado con el paso de los años, no sólo por la edad sino porque ahora me siento verdaderamente… ¿feliz? Comparada a esa Chica en Llamas que iba a la arena dispuesta a morir.

* * *

**(Notas) **

—Willow y Rye son un poco más pequeños en ésta historia que en el epilogo, así que por eso Willow no tiene ni idea de que sus padres participaron en los Juegos xD.

—_Jane Doe _es una manera de decir _Sin Nombre._


End file.
